worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Warrior O.C.C.
Shadow Warriors O.C.C. ' ISP=me*10 +1d10*10+10 +1d10*10+10/lv PPE= pe*2 Powers= ''Alter Physical Structure: Liquid Shadow (no isp/ppe/chi cost) The incredible ability to transform into a being of living shadow as well as the ability to manipulate and control aspects of darkness. '''1. Dark Aura: Range: Self Duration: there is no time limit and maintaining it does not require a melee action. Activation requires one melee action. Attacks Per Melee: Counts as one melee action to initiate or turn off The character effectively absorbs all light reflecting off his person rendering him a wavering shadow. While in use, the character gains the following benifits: *Opponents are -7 to strike with any ranged attack, -5 with melee combat in a very dark area (no moonlight, shadows everywhere). *Opponents are at -5 to hit with any ranged attack, -3 with melee combat in a dimly lit area (moonlight, lots of shadows). *No special bonuses in daylight or well lit areas (a walking shadow in broad daylight is easy to see). *Shadow meld at will (as per sub- ability two of Darkness Control, HU 272). *Darkness blasts do no damage. . 2. Shadow Meld: Same as ability number two listed under the Darkness Conrol major super ability (HU 272). 3. Nightvision: Same as the super vision minor ability. 4. Shadow Blasts: Range: 500ft +100ft per level Damage: 3d6 +1d6 per level of experience. Duration: Instant Attacks Per Melee: Counts as one hand to hand attack. Bonuses: +3 to strike aimed or +1 on a wild shot. The character is able to generate a bolt of pure darkness and hurl it at a target. The blast is sort of an anti- laser, but is neither an energy nor a kinetic attack. Anyone who is impervious to attacks from darkness (like someone possessing a special Nightbanetm artifact) is also impervious to this power. The dark bolt is quite similar to the Shadow Blast Nightbanetm talent, but requires no expenditure of P.P.E.tm Creatures of supernatural evil (vampires, Nightlordstm, Necrophimtm, etc.), any being filled with Negative Chi, and those in possession of a magical weapon of chaos (evil rune sword) take no damage from this attack. Note: The possessor of the power is not necessarily evil, but his attack is sometimes resisted because of the evil in others. As a side note, I'd give this ability to any character with Darkness Control. 5. Two-Dimensional Form: Range: Self Duration: Infinite Attacks Per Melee: Becoming 2-D or returning to 3-D counts as one melee action. Restriction: Must have a surface to travel along - cannot stand unsupported in the 2-D form. A floor is okay - the character appears as a pool of darkness. The character has the amazing ability to transform into a living shadow. In this form the character is invisible to heat, motion, and many other kinds of sensors. He weighs a mere 1/16th of his normal mass (which means 1/4 of the shadow form mass) and can travel under doors, through cracks, etc. Gases and fumes do half damage, plus the character is immune to drugs that must be ingested or injected. In the 2-D form the character is +20% to Prowl (+50% in dark shadowy areas), but is unable to physically attack. Area- effect abilities can still be used. His speed in the 2-D form is limited to a Spd. attribute of 10, about 7 mph. The character can take himself and up to 100lbs of non- living matter into the 2-D realm. 6. Body of Shadow: Range: Self In a darkened room the character is +2 on initiative and +1 to parry and dodge (tough to see him). The shadow form has a natural A.R. of 8. Punches by beings with a normal P.S. do no damage. Attacks by beings with Exceptional, Superhuman, and Supernatural Physical Strength, explosives, and conventional weapons (whether melee or projectile) do half damage. Impervious to all darkness- based attacks. , Lasers and light- based attacks do double damage! , Energy, electricity, fire, heat, cold, ice, and sound/ vibrations do full damage. Magic and psionics also have full effect. Suffers no penalties due to pressure, whether at the bottom of the ocean floor or in the environment of space. Character weight is reduced to one quarter of the normal value. The character's body also radiates no heat, so he is invisible to thermovision and infrared vision. Gains a bonus of +800 S.D.C.tm The shadow form S.D.C.tm recovers 1d10*10/hit/rnd auto S.D.C.tm. If the character can rest within a large shadow (covering the whole body) he can recover quicker - 1d20*10/hit/rnd auto per action of absorbtion. In Rifts® worlds, the APS: Shadow character instead gets MDC= pe*10+ 1d10+100 +1d10+100/lv M.D.C.tm The character regenerates 1d10*10/hit/rnd auto Supernatural Hearing:''' The character is much more sensitive to a broader range of sound levels compared to a human. Little will escape the shadow warrior's attention within a 3000 foot range. +4 to save versus ambush/sneak or back attack, +3 to initiative. Can also identify specific sounds known to them. '''Range: 3000 foot radius. Base Skill: 58% +3% per level of experience. Supernatural Sight:''' Nightvision, See the Invisible, Infra-red, Ultra-violet, Aura, True Sight, Hyper, Thermo, Astral , & Total darkness5000 feet (152 m). ''Supernatural Smell':' Similar to a Dog-boy, the shadow warrior shares the canine's olfactory abilities on a supernatural level. The character can follow a scent trail that is up to six (6) days old and is able to recognize certain items or persons by smell alone. •''' The character is able to recognize and accurately identify general/common/known smells, including gases, food, and other distinctive odors. '''Range: 2000 feet radius. Base Skill: 65% +3% per level of experience. •''' Identify specific odors, including the scent of specific individuals, objects or other creatures. '''Range: 2000 feet radius. Base Skill: 50% +2% per level of experience. •''' The shadow warrior can actually smell magical and psychic energies, as well as supernatural creatures. '''Range: 2000 feet radius to detect magical/psychic energies; one-half mile (.8 km) per level of experience to detect ley lines. 2000 feet radius to detect specific types of paranormal creatures. Base Skill: 80% +2% per level of experience to detect magical/psychic energies, 55% +3% per level of experience to detect specific types of paranormal creatures. '''''Radar Sense=''' 3600ftr Sense objects in total darkness; including shape=75+5%/lv, distance= 65+5%/lv, direction= 55 +5%/lv, and speed= 45 +5%/lv. Regen= 1d10*10/hit/rnd auto Don’t touch the ground in shadow form hover 1 foot above the ground and can fly 10000ft and run/fly mach1 speed<770mph{ ''Exceptional Agility= '' Agility for this character comes so naturally. This character has great reaction timing, good flexibility and excellent reflexes. This, in essence, translates into a high P.P. Raise the characters P.P. to 15 +1D4 or if already higher add 1D4 to it. Also, add +4 to all initiative rolls and one more attack per melee. And just for an added bonus…add +1 to all combat rolls, +6 all escape moves. '''Layout Tracking: This is an ability unique to this power. It allows a character to memorize the terrain of an area just by glancing at it (takes one melee attack). At that point, they can do any feats in that area without seeing where they are going! They have a base chance of 75%+5% per level to successfully perform layout tracking and it has a 600foot radius maximum''. +3ps/pe +4 spd +10hp/sdc/mdc +3s/p/d/r '' Combat Sync: '''The character is so comfortable with feats of agility that they can perform any acrobatic, gymnastic and/ or feats of balance in combat with no penalties! So, they can forward flip and front kick someone or backflip and fire a gun at someone, with no penalties, full bonuses apply.+6int +5 dmg '''Leaping: The ability to leap at quadruple(x4) the character's normal range. All abilities from the Acrobatics and Gymnastics skills are automatically gained and at 98%. One amazing side effect is the seeming ability to run part way up a wall before jumping off (as in the Matrix movie, can fall x4 leaping distance, +10% all physical skills.' ' Extra dimensional Storage=''' The character has the ability to place physical objects into a pocket dimension. It travels near the character at all times and is not centered upon any physical object. The character cannot place himself in the pocket. ' It takes one melee action to pull objects out of or put them into the pocket. ' '''The pocket dimension has a maximum storage capacity of M.E.x10'0'lbs +20'0'lbs per level of experience - the size of the object matters not, just the mass. ' '''Can place one living creature in it at the third level of experience and any number of creatures after the sixth level - useful for putting bad 'guys in a portable holding cell! Physical combat is not possible in the pocket dimension. ' 'The character (well, his pocket at least) can be sensed by beings and spells that can sense dimensional anomalies. Those same beings might have the ability to reach into dimensional pockets, and could pilfer objects in the character's personal one. ' 'Characters with an M.E. of 15 or higher can sense dimensional pockets (100'0'ft range) and dimensional envelopes (10'0'ft range). They can also attempt to reach into them, once per melee, with a base chance of 20% plus the M.E. attribute, +5% per level. ' 'If combined with the ability to summon a personal weapon, the character can store the weapon in his dimensional pocket. ' 'The character can sense what is going on inside the pocket. Further, those attempting to open the pocket dimension are instantly known to the character - it's like reaching into his mind, so he's going to know. He'll even wake up out of a deep sleep to see who is trying. ' 'Extraordinary Balance:This is the mutant power for an extraordinary sense of balance, and the character gains the following abilities and bonuses: ' '+2 to P.P. ' '+4 to maintain balance. This is applied as a roll over the strike roll when knockdown is imminent. A successful roll means knockdown was avoided. ' '+1 to parry, dodge, pull punch, and +2 to roll with punch/ impact. ' '+15% to the Gymnastics and Acrobatics skills (or gets both at the base level without the bonuses - just the skills). +5% to the Prowl and Climbing skills (or gets both at -5% to the base level). ' '+5% on all vehicle control rolls. The character can run across slippery surfaces at half speed with no chance of falling, or full speed with a 30% chance of slipping. When falling (whether from climbing or flying) the character gets a chance to right himself in half the normal time (or a second roll to do so). '''Shadow black Intelligent sentry ball= <75> 1-6 +6/lv 1d20*50 10ftw beam 6000ft 5a +10p/s/int 500 MDC will attack all people not designated by creator as friendly can only face one direction. Shadow black Intelligent seeker ball= <50> 1-6 +6/lv 500mdc used vto seek out information and used to scout out areas can link to creator so creator can see thru their eyes totally in tangible Shadow black Sonic boom= <25> 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-20ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Shadow black Sonic blitz= <250> sonic boom x10/h Shadow black Fire ball= <15> 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Shadow black Plasma blitz= <150> fireball x10/h Shadow black Kinetic Charge= <15> wp/armor/20ftr area mdc touched +1d10*10 dmg/act held Shadow black Royal flush= <150> x10 power kinetic charge Shikomi-zue= <1> 1/h-f ps +punch/kick +1d10/lv Shadow black Rush bird= <1> bite +claw +1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int Shadow black Rush dog=<1> bite + claw +1d10*10 + 1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int shadow black Shockwave= <63> 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 Shadow black Hadouken= <10> 1/h 1-1d4*10 +1d4*10/lv +kd and kb 1ft/dmg point/lv 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Shadow black Ultimate weapon= <26 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int''' ' '''Shadow black Ultimate Stars'= <13> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int OCC skills= 10physical of choice +20% where applicable, lan/lit native/elemental/trade2 1-6 & 2 of choice 98% Lan/lit 4 of choice +30%, prowl/escape/hiding/(all) detection/(all) math +30%, hth native and art of shadows +1 hth of choice, 4 wp of choice –paired and sharp shot where applicable, wp sword-paired & mastery+2lvs, wp thrown-paired and mastery/sharpshot+2lvs OCC related skills= 6 +2/lv Secondary skills= 6 +2/lv Money= 1d10*100 credits, 1d8*100 trade items and gems, 1d6*100 bmi Standard equipment= (1) fully environmental gimmicked to the max set of armor 300mdc, (4) sets of chlothes, 2 sets of brown and black monks robes, (1) box of 300 <1> meal food pellets, (200) smoke & flash 20ftr pellets, (10 each) iron/steel/wood/silver throwing stars 1d6, (10each) iron/steel/wood/silver throwing stars 1d6*10 +5s, (2) custom made indestrucvtable psi enhancer weapon +5p/s/int 1d20*20, (1) dim. Backpack<1ton cap>, (1) dim. Utility belt/w 40pouches<1ton cap>, (1) dim. Battle harness/w 40 pouches <1ton cap>,(1) iron knive 5d6, (1) silver knife 5d6. Art of Shadows ''' Entrance Requirements No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. (must be a Strider) Skill Cost 10 Years Origin Moralos Island CHARACTER BONUS +5ps, +4pp, +8pe, +28spd, +5me, +200isp, +50ppe, +50hp, +120sdc, x4chi COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee 7 Escape moves Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defensive Moves Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, automatic Hold/Lock Advanced Defensives Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry (does damage!), Automatic dodge, Automatic throw Hand Attacks Backhand, Duo-Fist Strike, Knife Hand, Power Punch, Punch +10 of choice Basic Foot Attacks Axe Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Roundhouse Kick, Side Kick, Snap Kick, Wheel Kick +6 of choice Jumping Foot Attacks Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turning Kick, Jump Kick Special attacks Combination Grab/Head Bash (SPECIAL! First the attacker rolls for a successful Strike. That's followed by a second Strike roll that represents a bash of the attacker's forehead directly into the victim's face or head. Damage is 2D6. No Parry or Dodge possible during the attack. Normal Critical Strike Rolls apply.), Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Strike/Parry, Death Blow, Elbow, Forearm, Knee, Leap Attack, Combination Lock/Strike, Combination Hold Strike, Combination Dodge/Strike Modifiers to Attacks Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Rear, Knock-Out/Stun, Pull Punch, Death Blow SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers Automatically receives the Special powers of Chi Defense, Chi Relaxation, Sence Chi Abilitys, Dragon Chi, Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt. Select a total of (12) powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques,Atemi,and Invisbility Arts, (15) Chi, (6)Kata, ( 3) Zen , (5) Psionic Powers from (each catergory),and Ki Manipulation. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Program (excluding physical). Recommended Martial Art Powers are: Chagi, Combination of Winter and Summer Training, Iron Hand, Kihapsul, Kyukpasul Language Japanese(lv4), Chinese(lv4), English, Tibetan, Battle, Elemental Physical Climbing, Prowl , Acrobatics, Gymnastics,Running, Adv. Swimming Philosophical Bushido, Zen, Go, Chess Survival Fasting, Wilderness Survival, Fishing, Hunting Temple Meditation, Accupuncture, Accupressure, Holistic Medicine, Use Poison, Calligraphy Weapon Katas : WP claw-paired,and weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Sword-paired-weapon mastery, WP Knife-paired-weapon mastery, WP thrown-paired-weapon mastery +2 of choice. LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st = + 3p 4d 2s/r 1b/disthrow back flip/int crt/ko beh dthblow20 2nd= + 2dmg/p 1a/r/d/int 3throw 3rd= + 1a/r/dis/int crt/ko19 +1d6 dmg Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 4th= +1p/b/backflip 22/throw/chi/atemi/dmg 3int 5th= + 1a/d/int x2chi 3dis crt/ko18 +1d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 6th= + 1s/b 2p/d/body/mar/ki/chi/atemi 3throw +1d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 7th= +1a/p/d/int/backflip 2s/chi/ki/atemi dthblow19 +1d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 8th =+ 1b/a/int/dis 2p/d /throw 3r/dmg crt/ko17 9th =+ 1a/r/int 2dmg 3b/dis crt/ko16 10th= + d/b 2s/chi/atemi/body/mar +1d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 11th= +1int 2a/p/d/ 3b x2choi 12th= + 1b/throw/dis 2s/dmg/zen/inv/chi/ki 13th= + 1a/p/d/int/throw 2dmg/dis/chi/atemi +1d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt learn continious chi mask 14th= + 1b/throw/dis 2zen/inv/body/mar +1d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt learn permanent yin/yang kata 15th= + . a/int/ps/pp/pe +2p/d/s/r/b/throw/dis/body/mar/chi/atemi/invis/zen/me/iq/spd 4dmg crt/ko15 dthblw18 +2d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt learn to assume pure chi form 20hp/scd/mdc/chi/isp/ppe '''The "Shadow Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt," as it is known, is the concentration of mind and body on focusing Chi into a destructive force. The result is something like plasma, except that it is mystical in nature. Fireball: 1d6 dmg to SDC, Hit Points, and Chi. A regular Fireball uses up 2 Chi, and any extra chi points used will add damage to either SDC or Chi on a 1 for 2 basis. Only martial art Strike bonus can be used; however there is a +3 to strike because it is partially mentally directed. If the victim parries he takes half dmg anyway. Also he cannot roll with the punch regardless of whether he parried or not. For every level of the Shadow student, damage is increased by one. The range of the fireball is 20 feet, plus 2 every level. The Fireball takes up 2 actions. Against nonorganic substances, the fireball becomes especially destructive. Multiply all damage by 2. The Shadow master can only use the fireball 4 times per round. Invulnerable characters are especially vulnerable to the fireball, taking quadruple damage and save vs pain at -4 or be dazed(-6 to hit, parry, and dodge, and lose init. and half their attacks for 1d6 rounds). Characters who are immune to fire still take damage. The fireball can be used in place of a parry, meaning that he has a chance to strike his opponent before he himself is hit, thus disrupting the attack. The parrying fireball can only be used against somebody attacking from long range doing something like a jump kick or leap attack, but gains an additional +3 to strike and the attacker cannot defend. 5th level the Shadow Master can maneuver the fireball, gaining an extra attack at 5th level and every 2 levels afterward. Category:Striderkage's stuff Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Organization Category:Other (MZ) Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Rifts/Palladium Martial Arts Category:Pre-Rifts (Palladium) Category:Misc (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions